This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Toys are known in the art for providing amusement, education and entertainment, particularly for children. One form of amusement of great interest to children is that of audio/visual stimulation. Several devices have been developed which indulge a child's interest in visual or audio stimulation. Such devices include various interconnected components that are in communication with a master controller, for controlling operation of audio or visual elements of the components. However, such devices require a physical connection between each component and the master controller, which may be too complex or difficult for use by a child.